prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 24, 2017 Smackdown results
The October 24, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 24, 2017 at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon returned to Team Blue for the first time since WWE Hell in a Cell, one night after taking Raw under siege and leading the SmackDown Superstars on a ransacking of Team Red. Shane-O-Mac would not have too long to bask in the success of the epic raid, however, as he was quickly interrupted by the man who cost him his match against Kevin Owens inside Hell in a Cell: Sami Zayn. Zayn made it clear that he would take Shane out in “one second” if the Commissioner ever again opted to classify himself as a competitor and volunteered himself and Kevin Owens for the Men's SmackDown Survivor Series team. The Commissioner, who also promised to one day settle the score with Sami, wanted no part of Sami or Owens on Team SmackDown. With that in mind, however, Shane presented Zayn with a chance to earn his way onto Team SmackDown at Survivor Series. All he would have to do is win his match tonight ... against Randy Orton! With Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable now officially the next in line for an opportunity at SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos (who were offering their unique insight at the announce desk), the upstart tag team looked to make a major impression and continue their winning ways against former champions The New Day on SmackDown LIVE. After a spellbinding bout that kept the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats, Benjamin and Gable outwitted The New Day when Shelton, positioned on the apron, struck with a perfectly placed kick to Xavier Woods' back out of the official's sight, allowing Gable to secure the pinfall to keep his team rolling. United States Champion Baron Corbin looked to get back on track in a non-title contest against Sin Cara, who scored a shocking upset over The Lone Wolf last week via count-out. Corbin was the aggressor, but Cara, much like last week, refused to give in to his much larger opponent. Getting more aggressive by the second, The Lone Wolf attempted to viciously remove Sin Cara's mask, but even that would not deter the fighting spirit of the masked luchador. Getting frustrated, Corbin backed Sin Cara into the corner, threw savage haymakers, refused to yield to the referee's five-count and was disqualified for his second straight loss to Sin Cara. An enraged Corbin unleashed a brutal post-match beatdown on Sin Cara, connecting with an emphatic End of Days on the floor to leave his rival in a heap. After Universal Champion Brock Lesnar and his advocate Paul Heyman made some stinging comments directed at WWE Champion Jinder Mahal on Monday Night Raw, The Modern Day Maharaja fired back on his Survivor Series opponent on SmackDown LIVE, letting it be known that he's overcome plenty of adversity here in WWE and that, even though he was being doubted, he would slay The Beast during the battle for brand supremacy. After WWE Champion Jinder Mahal delivered an impassioned speech about how he would defeat Universal Champion Brock Lesnar at Survivor Series, it was time for his confidant, Sunil Singh, to stick true to his promise from last week and square off against AJ Styles. Worried about his protégé's chances, The Modern Day Maharaja attempted to get involved prior to the match starting, but he was immediately caught in the act by the referee, who tossed the WWE Champion from ringside. From there, it was easy pickings for The Phenomenal One, who took Samir Singh out of the equation when he hopped up on the ring apron to interfere before locking Sunil in the Calf Crusher for a seamless tapout victory.Prior to the start of the lightning-fast Fatal 5-Way Match, SmackDown Women's Champion Natalya hit the scene and got herself announced as the “true Queen of SmackDown,” seemingly only to try to get underneath the skin of Charlotte Flair. With so much on the line, the five Superstars held nothing back in pursuit of becoming the one to lead Team Blue's charge against Raw in the battle for brand supremacy at Survivor Series. After a wild free-for-all that saw all five Superstars brawl all over and around the squared circle, Becky Lynch turned the tables on Carmella by catching Ms. Money in the Bank in the excruciating Dis-arm-her for the submission victory, securing her role as captain for Team SmackDown! Sometimes, you just gotta stoop to their level. Sami Zayn overcame Randy Orton in tag team action last week thanks to a myriad of factors, the largest being the willingness to incorporate foul play by way of a savage low blow that led to a match-ending Helluva Kick. In a back-and-forth singles bout that carried a big-fight feel from the opening bell, Kevin Owens attempted to tip the scales in the favor of his best friend by storming the ring and jumping onto the apron. However, Orton met him with a stiff kick, and when the referee prevented Owens from entering the ring, Sami couldn't quite seal the deal with a rapid-fire rollup. Irate at ringside, Owens complained about the pace of the count to the referee, and with the official distracted, The Viper struck Sami with an unforgiving low blow in retaliation for last week. With Zayn in agony, Orton downed his opponent with a head-ringing RKO for the victory. Turnabout is fair play, right? Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Hype Bros (Mojo Rawley & Zack Ryder) & Tye Dillinger defeated Mike Kanellis & The Colons (Epico & Primo) *Chad Gable & Shelton Benjamin defeated The New Day (Big E & Xavier Woods) (w/ Kofi Kingston) (7:33) *Sin Cara defeated Baron Corbin by disqualification (3:44) *A.J. Styles defeated Sunil Singh by submission (w/ Jinder Mahal & Samir Singh) (0:40) *Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte, Naomi, Tamina (w/ Lana) & Carmella (w/ James Ellsworth) by submission in a Fatal 5-Way match to be the SmackDown's Team Captain at Survivor Series (8:11) *Randy Orton defeated Sami Zayn (14:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Shane McMahon confronts Sami Zayn 10-24-17 SD 1.jpg 10-24-17 SD 2.jpg 10-24-17 SD 3.jpg 10-24-17 SD 4.jpg 10-24-17 SD 5.jpg 10-24-17 SD 6.jpg Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable vs. The New Day 10-24-17 SD 7.jpg 10-24-17 SD 8.jpg 10-24-17 SD 9.jpg 10-24-17 SD 10.jpg 10-24-17 SD 11.jpg 10-24-17 SD 12.jpg Sin Cara vs. Baron Corbin 10-24-17 SD 13.jpg 10-24-17 SD 14.jpg 10-24-17 SD 15.jpg 10-24-17 SD 16.jpg 10-24-17 SD 17.jpg 10-24-17 SD 18.jpg AJ Styles vs. Sunil Singh 10-24-17 SD 19.jpg 10-24-17 SD 20.jpg 10-24-17 SD 21.jpg 10-24-17 SD 22.jpg 10-24-17 SD 23.jpg 10-24-17 SD 24.jpg Becky Lynch vs. Carmella vs. Naomi vs. Tamina vs. Charlotte Flair 10-24-17 SD 25.jpg 10-24-17 SD 26.jpg 10-24-17 SD 27.jpg 10-24-17 SD 28.jpg 10-24-17 SD 29.jpg 10-24-17 SD 30.jpg Randy Orton vs. Sami Zayn 10-24-17 SD 31.jpg 10-24-17 SD 32.jpg 10-24-17 SD 33.jpg 10-24-17 SD 34.jpg 10-24-17 SD 35.jpg 10-24-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #949 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #949 at WWE.com * Smackdown #949 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events